The daughter of Bunny
by camhopsmith
Summary: Aster Bunnymund or Bunny had a mate called Grace who was killed by Pitch Black when he decimated his home world and wiped out almost all the Pooka's his only remaining family is his daughter who is called Snowdrop who he loves deeply and is very protective over but what happens when his young daughter meets Jack Frost the eternal prankster who Bunny hates for the blizzard of 1968.
1. The beginning

**Hi guys**

**B****ack with another fanfiction this time a rise of the guardian's fanfiction because I loved the film and just couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

Bunny had a mate before the destruction of the Pooka clan she was the winter queen and him being the spring prince was very happy she was a beautiful snow white doe with blue eyes and was called Grace she and bunny were very happy together but when a war broke out on a distant planet bunny being the great general and fighter that he was got called in to the action most of his squad died but they won when they returned home they found it decimated everyone was dead Bunny rushed to the winter castle to find his mate only to find her in a puddle of her own blood with a nightmare dagger still stuck in her stomach bunny broke into tears as soon as he saw her he also saw marks that she had been tortured for information given all the deep cuts all over her body making her fur look red with blood then he noticed she opened her eyes and whispered in a pained voice

'Aster?'

'You've returned?'

'I'm never leaving you again what happened?' He asked afraid for his mate's life and angry at whoever did this to her and his entire clan

'Pitch attacked'

'And you must leave to protect this little one promise to keep her safe' as she spoke from under a blanket she pulled out a fast asleep Snow White kit bunny gasped as he saw it

'Her name is Snowdrop swear to keep her safe no matter what' she asked him her voice falling her

'I promise' he said with conviction nothing was going to happen to his kit not while he was alive

'She has your eyes' she said absentmindedly as she closed her eyes and a trickle of blood came out of her mouth staining her snow white fur and Bunny heard her once slowly beating heart stop bunny wept for his mate but he also remembered his promise he found a wooden box and after putting a sheet over his mates body he put her in a box and put the box, himself and his kit wrapped tightly in a blanket on the ship and set off from the destroyed Pooka home world to search the stars for a new home for his kit and for somewhere to bury his mate.

When he landed on earth he immediately liked it and found it beautiful and he dug a nice warren underground in a beautiful place and enchanted it with his magic then he buried his mate under a tree in the middle of a field of flowers a beautiful resting place for a beautiful creature he thought sadly after he finished his warren he also using his magic created large stone golems to protect his kit and warren from outsiders and for his kit he made toys and everything a growing kit needs. Aster was sleeping one night in his warren when a magical moonbeam shone down on him giving him a dream of Pitch coming to this planet but also of him meeting a group that included a burly Russian man named North, an energetic fairy called Tooth and a silent man made of sand called Sandy and they were to meet at the North Pole tomorrow when he woke up he knew he must go it could be a trap he thought but some reason he felt that it wasn't going to be but just in case he made sure his kit was well protected and left under the care of his stone golems

When Aster arrived he was shocked when he saw all the people from his dream were sat in a living room of sorts surrounded by a fire when he approached the little gold sand man looked at h in shock and was that sadness before signalling to the rest he was here the Russian man North stood up and turned around pulling out the swords he had on his belt and pointing it at his nose Aster instinctively took a step back and pulled out his boomerangs that were on his back his signature weapon

'Who are you?' The Russian man shouted

'And what are you doing in my home?'

'I had a dream a moonbeam showed me telling me to meet you lot here' he explained carefully which caused the Russian man to drop his swords and let out a booming laugh and say

'You must be the new guardian Manny spoke of'

'Who's Manny?' Aster asked confused

'MIM also known as man in the moon' the Russian explained

'Well introductions I'm Nicholas St. North but everyone calls me North this is Sandy and this is Tooth' North said pointing at his companions

'Aster Bunnymund' Aster replied

'But I still don't know why I'm here other than this Manny told me to?'

'You are to be the new guardian of childhood and to help us stop Pitch'

Aster growled when he heard that but none of the others heard him the fairy Tooth had come up to him and was flying round him then she asked

'What exactly are you if you don't mind me asking?'

'I'm a Pooka and Pitch destroyed my home world and my kind so I would be very happy to help you in destroying him' Aster said as he pulled out his boomerangs and spun them around in anger Sandy gasped silently as he said that and went over to him and showed a sad face then an angry face and a boomerang through the body of Pitch Aster just nodded at him then he showed a sand picture of a large bunny then put up a times sign then put up a question mark Aster thought he picked up the meaning and said

'Only a few are left it was a slaughter' sandy nodded sadly while both Tooth and North looked confused but North smiled and said

'Good you can help us stop Pitch and save the children'

'Sure mate as long as we leave Pitch for dead' the others nodded.

**S****o how did you like it? This story will only be about nine chapters long all around about a thousand or so words each and I'm going to upload them all tonight because I literally couldn't stop writing so they'll all be posted in the next couple of hours check out my other stories and please comment, favourite and follow not only my story but me as a writer it means a lot and it dose help.**

**C****amhopsmith out**


	2. A new guardian

**Hi guys**

**Back with another fanfiction this time a rise of the guardian's fanfiction because I loved the film and just couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

Aster became the guardian of hope and the Easter bunny and started going by Bunny instead of his name as the years went on he even introduced the other guardians to Snowdrop although he only ever told Sandy the full story of what happened to his kind and his mate it had been five centuries since that day and Snowdrop had grown up but was still considered young and small from a pooka's point of view her dad trained her in combat even though she was a doe and he protected her from everything especially when many male spirits including the Groundhog said she was very beautiful and pretty which caused Bunny to be even more protective much to his daughters dismay but Bunny protected her especially from Pitch who hadn't been since the dark ages when bunny and the guardians left him for dead bunny's biggest fear is that Pitch would find out about her and wish to harm her so he was very over protective she also inherited some of her mother's winter powers and her favourite thing to do was to mess around all in all she was a very happy young doe although a bit lonely as she had no one her age to hang with but mostly she helped her dad out with the preparation for Easter and helped him deliver eggs most children beloved in her as they believed in the Easter bunny which meant she had a lot of believers and she loved to play with kids then one day she was in the warren with her day and they were getting eggs done as it was only three days before Easter when she saw the northern lights above she tapped her dad who was busy painting and said

'Dad you might want to go visit North looks like it's an emergency' he was about to argue but saw the lights and nodded setting off to the pole already grumbling about the cold while his daughter chuckled at his dislike of cold while it didn't bother her with her dad gone she couldn't finish the eggs but she was going to try her best she thought as she quickly continued painting

Meanwhile her dad Bunny had arrived at the pole and was just starting to get into a long argument with North about who's holiday was better (obviously his) when he heard the ringing of an elf making him turn around to see Sandy pointing at the moon which was shining down in the guardian symbol on the floor and he couldn't believe it Pitch was back god he was going to kill that evil maniac of a spirit if it was the last thing he did and then he saw that Manny was choosing a new guardian oh please oh please oh please not the Groundhog he begged to all the Pooka god's up there and then the new guardian was...

'JACK FROST!' Bunny yelled angrily

'I take it back the Groundhogs fine' Bunny said and then said in response to Tooth trying to defend him

'He doesn't care about children all he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts he's a selfish irresponsible...'

'Guardian' North finished

'Oh no Jack Frost is many things but he is not a guardian' Bunny finished angrily

'Well since you seem to know him so we'll you can go get him Bunny' North said

'What no way' Bunny said in response

'Oh come on Bunny the faster we get him the faster we get rid of Pitch and you're always saying that you're the fastest' tooth said attempting to convince

'I am the fastest but I still don't see why I have to go get that little frostbite I mean we don't need him' bunny said looking forward to beating Pitch again

'Just go get him I'll send two yetis with you and you just distract him and they'll shove him into a sack' North said

'Oh fine but I'm telling you now Jack Frost is not a guardian' and with that he jumped into a tunnel

Bunny tracked him down in a town called Burgess where he distracted him so two yetis could shove him into a sack then he jumped into

His tunnel but not before telling the yetis to tell North that he had to do something but would be there soon he made his way to his warren and he saw Snowdrop leading eggs into the dye river when she saw him coming she hopped over and said

'So what was the emergency dad North set his beard on fire again?'

'Nah Pitch is back I'm helping the other guardians stop him with the help of a new guardian Jack Frost the pain who caused the blizzard of 1968' he told her still angry at the pain of a winter spirit his daughter laughed and said

'How unfortunate for you but if Manny chose him as a guardian he must have good reasons just be civil and destroy Pitch together' she reasoned

'How did you get so smart?' He asked shocked at his daughter's cleverness and diplomacy

'I hung around you so long' she joked he smiled then nose nuzzled her a Pooka sign of comfort

'Well I better go kill I mean welcome the little frostbite' he said she laughed again but said

'Just be nice to him and maybe ask him for his side of the blizzard of 68 as you always say there are two sides to every story' he nodded then said

'Take care of the eggs and do as many as you can before I get back home probably tomorrow night' before he hopped back to the pole when he arrived he saw His fellow guardians debriefing Jack about the current situation with Pitch when he arrived North bellowed

'Ah Bunny your back what were you doing that was more important than introducing our new guardian?' He said pointing to Jack

'I already told you I don't want to be a guardian' Jack said but Bunny wasn't listening and said

'I was making sure everything is in order for Easter which is in only three days might I remind you' he told the others just then Jack came towards him and said

'Hey cottontail still mad at me?' He asked nervously

'Let's just be civil frostbite till we defeat Pitch and if you don't want to be a guardian that's fine but at least help us protect the children from Pitch' Bunny told him as calmly as he could then watched the boy who looked around sixteen visibly relax

'Wise words Bunny' Tooth said smiling knowing who had calmed him down only one creature on the planet had that power Snowdrop she thought then said

'Do you guys mind if I go back to the tooth palace I need to make sure everything is in order while I'm away?' The others nodded

'Go Tooth we'll be here trying to think of a plan' sands said through his sand symbols she nodded and flew off and Jack and North went to talk in North's office while Sandy and bunny tried to come up with a plan in the living room and discussing what Pitch's plan might be

**So how did you like it? This story will only be about nine chapters long all around about a thousand or so words each and I'm going to upload them all tonight because I literally couldn't stop writing so they'll all be posted in the next couple of hours check out my other stories and please comment, favourite and follow not only my story but me as a writer it means a lot and it does help.**

**Camhopsmith out**


	3. Kangaroo

**Hi guys**

**Back with another fanfiction this time a rise of the guardian's fanfiction because I loved the film and just couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

Suddenly about half an hour later a little mini tooth flew in and told Bunny and sandy there was trouble at the Tooth palace Bunny let North and Jack know then North led them to the sleigh which didn't look very safe in Bunny's opinion but North pulled him in before he could protest further and the ride to him was hell all the way through he kept thinking he was going to lose his lunch then Jack played a dirty trick on him by pretending to fall out the sleigh and when he looked over he saw the bloody show pony still there Saying

'Aww you do care' Bunny was annoyed but couldn't help smiling when remembering a young snow white kit who had done a similar thing when she was young he smiled remembering it and Jack looked at him confused when they arrived at the Tooth palace they saw that Pitch had taken all her fairies except one that Jack had saved and the teeth and Pitch taunted them showing off his new ability of turning dreams into nightmares Bunny could only listen to his annoying voice so long before wanting to murder him where he stood for his clan's and mate's death so he kept at him throwing everything he had at him but he got away curses Bunny thought angrily he also found out that Jack didn't have any memories well that explained a lot but it still didn't explain the blizzard of 68 but Snowdrop was right he needed to be patient and hear Jacks side but not now he was broken out of his thoughts by North holding his swords too close to his face and shouting

'IDEA!' now that brought back memories Bunny thought with an inward smile as he jumped back in shock

The idea it turns out was to collect the teeth themselves which was good fun especially the race with Jack which he win only two people had ever won races against him his mate and his daughter who inherited her mother's speed though he'd never admit she was faster than him to anyone

Bunny couldn't believe it when Pitch killed Sandy he wished he could have done something like Jack did he stood up to Pitch Bunny didn't but that did mean he was never going to let Pitch kill anyone else as long as he lived now that was a promise he needed to tell his daughter about Sandy's death but he didn't know if he could but he'd have to try when he saw the other guardians gloomy faces looking at the flickering lights on the globe he said

'Buck up you sad sacks Easter is tomorrow now I need your help to pull out all the stops and get those little lights flickering again' North smiled and said

'Bunny is right and as much as it pains me to say this time Easter is better than Christmas' Bunny felt like screaming with happiness after he spent centuries of trying to convince North his holiday was better and he finally said it

'Did everyone hear that?' He shouted

'Hear what kangaroo?' Jack asked innocently which caused Bunny to burst out with laughter and the other guardians to chuckle while Jack looks confused

'What?' North smiled and said

'Sorry Jack but that kangaroo nickname someone else said it to Bunny once and you remind me of her'

'Who? Kangaroo got a girlfriend' Jack asked North and Tooth laughed while Bunny looked disgusted

'No you'll meet her soon now we must take the sleigh to the warren now to the sleigh!' He boomed but bunny shook his head and said

'My warren my rules now buckle up' then he tapped his foot causing them all to fall into a whole and also for a yeti to fall in too Phil I think it's is Bunny then let a random elf jump In for the heck of then he jumped in causing the tunnel to close and a flower to sprout up from under the floorboards

**So how did you like it? This story will only be about nine chapters long all around about a thousand or so words each and I'm going to upload them all tonight because I literally couldn't stop writing so they'll all be posted in the next couple of hours check out my other stories and please comment, favourite and follow not only my story but me as a writer it means a lot and it does help.**

**Camhopsmith out**


	4. A first meeting

**Hi guys**

**Back with another fanfiction this time a rise of the guardian's fanfiction because I loved the film and just couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

When they arrived in the warren Bunny immediately felt that something was wrong and he couldn't see Snowdrop so that was bad then he heard something running and thinking it was a nightmare he held up his boomerangs in the defensive position and charged forward with the other guardians behind him all wielding their weapons and stopped confused when he saw a little girl with blonde hair who looked about six years old holding a few of his white un-painted eggs run in front of him she threw him an adorable smile then hid under his legs while Jack said

'Sophie?' Which was paper entry the little girl's name

Bunny next saw his daughter who had apparently been chasing her threw them all an amused look and laughed when she saw they had their weapons still out

Embarrassed they all put their weapons away while Bunny looked at his daughter and said

'What is she doing here?'

'She came here via snow globe and was making a mess and scaring the eggs so I was trying to keep her entertained' she explained Bunny glared at North when she said snow globe Tooth flew over to the little girl and said

'Its ok bunny I bet she's a fairy fan it's ok little one'

Sophie awes and said

'Ohhh pretty' when she saw Tooth showed her some teeth

'Look at the pretty teeth with all the blood and gum on them'

Sophie as any normal six year old burst into tears at the sight of the teeth then began to play with the eggs who were very afraid of her Snowdrop let out a loud laugh and shot Tooth a questioning look

'Blood and gum? Smooth Tooth' Jack looked at her as she said it and said

'And who are you?'

'Oh hi introductions we'll I'm Snowdrop but everyone calls me Snow and your Jack Frost right the new guardian' she said and then held out her paw to shake his hand he smiled and shook her paw she smiled back at him he went over and hugged the other guardians until but noticing someone was missing she said

'Where's Sandy?' Which made all the guardians look at her sadly which caused her forest green eyes to widen as she understood what had happened

'Is he? What happened?' Her dad nodded and said one word 'Pitch' which caused her to let out a low growl and look angry until she said 'he will be avenged and always remembered as a great guardian' then she shut her eyes in mourning for a minute then opened them and noting Jacks confused look Bunny jumped in and said

'Frostbite this is my daughter'

'Wow kangaroo I didn't know you had a daughter' which caused Snow laugh loudly her sadness forgotten and all the other guardians to chuckle

'Oh my god I can't believe he called you that dad I told you two hundred years ago if you get an Australian accent people will start calling you kangaroo and looks it's coming true' she chuckled which caused Jack to laugh and for Bunny to glare at his daughter and Jack

'Well any way what do we do with the kid?' He asked

'We need to keep her entertained so we can paint the rest of the eggs' Snow explained like it was the easiest thing in the world to do

'Well if blood and gums are anything to go by I take it you guys don't know how to play with kids' Jack said looking at North, Bunny and Tooth

'We are very busy bringing joy to children we don't have time for children' North tried to explain which caused Snow to laugh

'Smooth North' then she looked to Jack and said

'I'll entertain her do you want to help' he nodded but frowned and said

'But I'm invisible' but Snow said

'Not for long' and she went over to where Sophie was hiding and said

'Hey you little troublemaker do you want to meet my friend Jack Frost' Sophie nodded but looked round in confusion

'You have to believe in him can you do that just close your eyes and say I believe in Jack Frost' she did that and when she opened her eyes she did indeed see a pale white haired boy in front of her she ran over to him which caused him to smile with joy and happiness Snow then went over to her and said

'Hey want to paint some eggs?'

Sophie nodded and said

'Ok' she then took her paw and Snow led her down to the egg fields where the eggs grew

As the day went on Jack and a Snow got the other guardians to join in playing with Sophie until she fell asleep on Bunny's Lap after all the eggs were finished and were walking through the tunnels to different countries Snow saw her dad looking happy do she nudged Jack in the ribs and told him to talk to her dad which he did and hey which can only described as a heart to heart which was only interrupted by Sophie's yawn Tooth went over and said

'Aww I love her but someone needs to take her home'

'I'll do it' Snow said Bunny immediately started to protest until Jack jumped in and said

'I'll go with her don't worry bunny I'll be quick as you'

'So you mean slow' Snow questioned with an innocent look on her face

'I mean dad's slow compared to my speed since I beat him in the last race we had' all the guardians shot funny confused looks at bunny who looked like he was blushing and then he glared at his daughter and said

'Just go' Snow and Jack laughed as they picked up Sophie and left and as they went they heard the other guardians laughing behind them.

**So how did you like it? This story will only be about nine chapters long all around about a thousand or so words each and I'm going to upload them all tonight because I literally couldn't stop writing so they'll all be posted in the next couple of hours check out my other stories and please comment, favourite and follow not only my story but me as a writer it means a lot and it does help.**

**Camhopsmith out**


	5. Captured

**Hi guys**

**Back with another fanfiction this time a rise of the guardian's fanfiction because I loved the film and just couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

When they arrived at Sophie's house they messily put her to bed or while Jack did while Snow laughed at him as he tried to get the squirming six year old in to bed when they finally left the house Jack stopped cracked his ear and asked Snow

'Do you hear that?'

'Hear what I don't hear anything'

'There it is again it's like a girl calling my name' and with that he shot off in the source of the sound with Snow trailing him

'Wait Jack we've got to go back or were going to be late' she tried to reason but it was like he was possessed

'I know that voice' he said as they came to a forest nearby

'Wait Jack!' She called again to him but he wasn't listening as he came to a rickety old bed in the middle of the forest with a deep hole underneath it and quickly jumped in she followed sensing the danger and darkness around her this must be Pitch's lair she though sadly and no way was she going to let Jack walk in to a trap alone when they arrived at the bottom of the hole they followed the largest tunnel and it led to an open area it was so dark you could barely see a thing but they did see the cages filled with mini Tooth's that were twittering at them to go Jack flew up to open the cages but a voice behind him made him stop and run towards the pile of teeth containers he must be hearing his memories Snow thought sadly that's why he came here he had no choice or control if you had someone's memories you could control them she remember tooth warning her off that once but suddenly a shadowy figure stepped out of nowhere Pitch Black he chuckled evilly and said

'Do you want them Jack your memories?' He said holding up a golden tube which Jack immediately flew towards

'What do you think it'll answer all your questions why your here? Why you were made? Why you're all alone?' Hearing enough Snow shouted

'No Jack Pitch is using your memories to control and manipulate you don't let him' and with that Pitch turned to her a look of fury on his face when he saw her

'You're a Pooka but how are you still alive you pest I wiped out all of your wretched kind centuries ago all except that Bunny'

We it seems you missed a few not as clever as you think are you' she taunted quite angry at him

'You should be dead like the rest of your kind but no matter it's always easy to get rid of you and I must say I've missed killing Pooka what fun'

'Don't even think about it Pitch just give me my memories' Jack shouted at him angrily

'Oh sorry about that Jack I forgot you were there but I bet your used to that' Pitch said then he using black sand threw it in Snow's face making her fall to the floor with a nightmare then he threw his memories at Jack and locked him out of his home and dropped him in a tunnel filled with smashed eggs but not before saying

'Happy Easter Jack'

Oh no Jack thought Pitch was going to kill snowdrop and in the brief time he has known her he had liked her when he first saw her felt like he was seeing an angel with a snow white fur coat and such bright forest green eyes he was speechless and when he saw her playing with Sophie he immediately knew he liked her she was confident, funny but also compassionate and understanding she was the best Jack thought and he wanted to get to know her more when he found out she was Bunny's daughter he was shocked sure she had his eyes and was the same large rabbit species but she had no Australian accent unlike her dad and was his complete opposite personality while she was funny always laughing and making jokes unlike the stoic Bunny who could barely crack a smile normally but Jack had noticed since they had arrived in the warren Bunny had been undeniably happier and smiled more of course his daughters influence he couldn't believe it when she helped him get his first believer he was so shocked and amazed at her kindness and patience but also how great she was with kids and how selfless she was he was so shocked Pitch bragged about decimating her kind pooka's he called them it angered him that Pitch had tried to kill her and thought she should still be dead which what obviously Bunny was so afraid of and that's why he was so protective of her and now Pitch had captured her he thought bitterly and was going to kill her unless they could rescue her he found Bunny and the rest of the guardians in a small town in England where he saw Bunny get walked through ooh that stings Jack thought sadly remembering his own experiences when they saw him there holding his memories they were shocked and angry and immediately assumed the worst

'Where's Snowdrop?' Tooth asked

'Jack what have you done' she whispered her voice sounding heartbroken

Bunny came forward angrily still clearly upset and when he saw his daughter was missing and saw Jack stood there with his memories it made him even angrier as he asked

Where is she!?' And before Jack could answer Bunny felt a sharp pain in his chest which made him cry out in pain which meant she was still alive but in pain and with his lack of believers he was weak and unable to save her while Pitch was just getting stronger he swaggered and fell to his knees which caused the guardians to cry his name in alarm

'Are you ok' Tooth asked worriedly

'Yes fine but he can't be trusted so get out here now' he said standing up gritting his teeth in pain and pointing at Jack who looked sad and pained but flew off any way towards the Arctic if he'd have turned around then he would have seen Bunny collapse in pain.

**So how did you like it? This story will only be about nine chapters long all around about a thousand or so words each and I'm going to upload them all tonight because I literally couldn't stop writing so they'll all be posted in the next couple of hours check out my other stories and please comment, favourite and follow not only my story but me as a writer it means a lot and it does help.**

**Camhopsmith out**


	6. Torture

**Hi guys**

**Back with another fanfiction this time a rise of the guardian's fanfiction because I loved the film and just couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

**WARNING BRIEF TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER**

Meanwhile in Pitch's lair Snow had awaken from her horrible nightmare to find her wrists and ankles cuffed to a back walk of Pitch's lair just great she thought angrily she could hear the mini Tooth's sobbing and crying in the background watching but unable to help as they were all caged she tried to reassure them that she was ok but as soon as she'd said it Pitch walked in holding a very sharp nightmare dagger and she was having second thoughts he came up to her running his dagger along her throat but not cutting the skin

'How did you manage to escape and are there any other pooka's alive accept for that rodent of an Easter Bunny?' He questioned her she had to bite back a chuckle at his words of the stupidity of this man knows no bounds she thought before answering still conscious of the dagger on her throat

'So what's the plan here to torture me for answers? Not very smart and even if I do talk you'll never know if I'm telling the truth or not' she pointed out trying not to smile at his annoyed look

'Well well someone's got a smart mouth you didn't remind me of her before not with your green eyes but you do sound a lot like the winter Pooka queen I killed she had snow white fur just like you but she had blue eyes but like you she had a smart mouth which she used when I tortured her over the whereabouts of her young daughter the princess of the winter clan who had mysteriously vanished by the time I got to the castle' he said smugly which caused her to growl loudly at him

'Yes I'm correct aren't I your her daughter the missing winter princess who I never found I must say you have your fathers eyes but you look a lot like your mother that annoying rabbit was wise to keep you hidden from me princess' he said smiling evilly as he used his dagger to deeply cut the sensitive base of her right front paw which caused her to let out a loud cry of pain he continued torturing after about ten minutes he stopped asking questions and just decided to torture her instead always cutting deeply sensitive places like her ears and the pads of her paws and one right below her left eye all the blood had caused her fur to go a red colour the blood standing out brightly on her Snow White fur as he continued she focused in the large globe behind him watching as all the lights were going out after what felt like hours although in reality was closer to half an hour he stopped

'Well this was very fun but unfortunately u don't have time to play any more' he told her as he cleaned his dagger from the blood that was on it then put it back into his belt

'Such a shame' she said sarcastically her voice weak

'Yes but we've got to go see Jack Frost he can play with us maybe later so don't worry' he told while smiling at the small look of fear in her eyes before he unchained her making hr fall to the floor and land painfully on her injuries which made her cry out in pain then he put some shackles on her wrists and pulled her into the shadows as they went to see Jack Frost.

**So how did you like it? This story will only be about nine chapters long all around about a thousand or so words each and I'm going to upload them all tonight because I literally couldn't stop writing so they'll all be posted in the next couple of hours check out my other stories and please comment, favourite and follow not only my story but me as a writer it means a lot and it does help.**

**Camhopsmith out**


	7. Help

**Hi guys**

**Back with another fanfiction this time a rise of the guardian's fanfiction because I loved the film and just couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

Jack was in the Arctic crying when Pitch found him he snuck up behind him then started talking to him trying to get him to join him but he slipped up and made a mistake which Jack caught which meant he wouldn't join him he used the girl rabbit to make Jack hand over his staff then he betrayed him which caused the rabbit to bite him with her sharp teeth in anger which made him throw her into a ravine then he promptly broke Jack's staff then threw him into the same ravine throwing his broken staff down at him we'll that's one problem sorted Pitch thought happily now all he has to do is to wait for the rest of the lights to go out then he'll have won he'd come back later and take his time to kill the girl rabbit and the Easter rodent then finally the race of Pooka would be wiped from the universe he'd let the rest of the guardians live weak and in pain suffering like he did for centuries but maybe he'll come back and also kill the winter brat for turning down his generous offer yes happy days were coming Pitch thought smiling happily as his hard work paid off as he watched the last of the lights go out at the pole...accept one.

When Jack woke he was at the bottom of a ravine he gasped loudly as he looked around trying to rennet what had happened he saw his staff nearby which was broken in two Pitch he thought angrily he was going to kill that monster for breaking his totem he could have easily killed it with him if he had destroyed it fully but he probably didn't know the truth behind it and probably just saw it as a silly stick and with it broken he was powerless true but he could always fix it but he was feeling too hopeless to fix it now he gasped remembering hope he continued looking around and to his horror he saw a fluffy thing in the corner whose normally snow white fur was stained red with blood it was Snowdrop he rushed over to her and to his horror saw she was covered in deep cuts and it looks like she had broken her left arm in the fall he quickly took off the black sand handcuffs that were around her wrists and threw them away then he took off his hoody to try and stop the bleeding not noticing when a small gold container dropped out of it next to him he assessed her injuries and he knew he was going to have to put the bone back in place if it was going to heal better to do it while she's unconscious he thought as he snapped it back in to place causing her to awaken and let out a loud painful scream he winced and looked down to see her green eyes were open but were glassed over in pain he created a sling for her arm out of his hoody then using his Ice powers he numbed her broken arm so it didn't hurt as much then froze over all of her deep cuts so she wouldn't lose any more blood not a permanent solution but it would work in the mean time when he was finished she looked up at him and said

'Thanks for helping me'

'No problem it was my fault you got captured by Pitch in the first place I'm really sorry' he said still feeling guilty for being the cause of her misery In the first place

'No it's not your fault Pitch used your memories to control and lure you in I don't blame you Jack I probably would have done the same thing in your position' she reassured him

'Thanks' he said

'Now we need to get out of here and stop Pitch' she said as she stood up leaning on the ice wall for help

'We can't your hurt and can barely walk and what can I do I'm not a guardian' he said miserably she sat down in front of him and said

'Yes you just don't remember' then she saw his memories on the floor and handed it to him

'Watch your memories and discover who you are' she said as she tapped the memories he put his thumb on the diamond print on the back and was sucked into his memories when he came out he was smiling and excitedly said

'Did you see that I had a sister I saved her so that's he chose me I'm a guardian' she shook her head she hadn't seen it but said

'I said so didn't I you've always been a guardian jack you just forgot you were one now we need to stop Pitch can you fly because I doubt I can get out of here in this condition whiteout falling and breaking my neck' she told him he nodded and ran over to his staff forcing the two pieces back together in a bright blue glow she gasped at it but limped over to him and he conjured a staff made out of ice for her to use as a walking stick then he asked

'Do you know where he is?'

'I imagine he's going after the last light a little boy named Jamie Bennett who lives in a small town called Burgess' she told him she could feel he was the only believer left on the globe and she could feel her dad's power waning because of it Jack nodded and said

'Yeah I know him we'll be there so and thanks Snow I owe you one' which caused her to smile as he picked her up carrying her bridle style mindful of her injuries and flew off towards Burgess hold on Jamie he thought we'll be there soon.

**So how did you like it? This story will only be about nine chapters long all around about a thousand or so words each and I'm going to upload them all tonight because I literally couldn't stop writing so they'll all be posted in the next couple of hours check out my other stories and please comment, favourite and follow not only my story but me as a writer it means a lot and it does help.**

**Camhopsmith out**


	8. Blushing blue

**Hi guys**

**Back with another fanfiction this time a rise of the guardian's fanfiction because I loved the film and just couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

When they arrived outside Jamie's window in Burgess they saw him talking to a stuffed rabbit wanting proof of the Easter Bunny's existence or he would lose his belief they didn't know what to do

'You need to go in there before he stops believing' Jack told her

'I can't let him see me like this it'll just make him scared which will fuel Pitch even more' she said and Jack silently is she jumped out covered in blood he'd just be afraid They were about to be too late until Jack frosted the window and drew an Easter egg and a rabbit using his magic to cause the rabbit to come to life and jump around Jamie's room before bursting into snow.

'Jack frost' Jamie said Jack couldn't believe this little boy the last light believed in him Jack introduced him to Snowdrop and she was right he was afraid

'I'm alright nothing a hot bath and a few bandages won't fix' she said attempting to assure him Jamie nodded but looked unsure to break the tension they heard a bang outside when they peered out the window they saw the guardians looking very weak and defeated Jack and Jamie came outside to greet them but Snow was nervous her dad would probably blow a gasket when he saw her and she didn't know if she could handle the others pitying looks so before he reached the guardians she called Jack back as the hid in the kitchen of the house she said

'I'm not going out there you guys need to be focused in a fight against Pitch but with my injuries I'll only slow you down because you'll be worried about me' he gave her a nod but still looked unsure

'Are you sure I'm sure your dad wants to know you're ok' he said

'Just tell him and the others I'm going to lay low until the end of the battle and that I'll explain later but that I'm ok don't worry about me I can always get Phil to patch me up later' she told him he nodded but before he left he said

'Stay safe' and she replied with

'You too and take this for luck' she said handing him back his hoody and using a tea towel from the kitchen as a sling instead of the hoody then she went over to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek which made him blush blue

'And take that for luck too' she said as she giggled at him blushing then took off to hide on top of a building out of the way somewhere and Jack went to join the guardians she heard Jamie ask him

'Hey Jack why are you blue?' And he responded with

'No reason'

She stayed hidden most of the battle watching it unfold killing a stray nightmare now and again that tried to attack her but as soon as she saw Pitch wielding a black scythe headed straight for Jack she couldn't stop herself she saw Sandy appearing to stop it but he was going to be too late so she using the staff Jack made her out of to help her walk she pushed him out of the way and shot Pitch straight in the path of Sandy so he could deal with him when Jack stood up again from his fallen position he turned to her and said

'Thanks for saving my life'

'No problem' she responded as she saw the other guardians gawking at her in shock and horror as they took in her injuries she smiled nervously and said

'Hi guys did I miss much?' The others chuckled slightly until Bunny came over and pulled her into a hug

'Happy to see you too' she told him one handily hugging him As he toon in her injuries in his mind made a decision he was going to kill Pitch and as if reading the look on his face she said

'Dad I'm fine you don't need to slaughter and skin pitch it looks worse than it is couple of cuts a broken bone or two' she said bravely trying to laugh off the obvious pain she was in from the way her ears were low and she was biting her lip

'Were getting you sorted soon as' he told her she nodded and looked sulky until Jack threw a snowball at her and she threw one back and very soon they were all having a snowball fight the guardians, her, Jack and the Burgess kids which wasn't really ended until Pitch woke up and Jamie ran through him and even though he had tortured her Snow couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy at the pained and broken look on his face yeah being walked through hurt but her dad, tooth and the other guardians looked ready to kill him as Tooth knocked out his tooth for her fairies and her dad looked ready to skin him while the other guardians just glared at him with hate in their eyes but the satisfying part was when he was dragged back into his underground lair by his own nightmares and the entrance to his lair closed after that Jack took the guardian oath and her dad forced her into the sleigh so they could go straight to the pole and give her medical treatment oh want fun she though unhappily.

**So how did you like it? This story will only be about nine chapters long all around about a thousand or so words each and I'm going to upload them all tonight because I literally couldn't stop writing so they'll all be posted in the next couple of hours check out my other stories and please comment, favourite and follow not only my story but me as a writer it means a lot and it does help.**

**Camhopsmith out**


	9. The End?

**Hi guys**

**Back with another fanfiction this time a rise of the guardian's fanfiction because I loved the film and just couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

Back at the pole Bunny had been beyond shocked by his daughters state and immediately forced her to have treatment no matter how much she groaned but he sat there and watched her as Phil and the other yetis put a cast on her arm and around her middle as they found out she had broken a rib they also stitching up all the deep cuts she had all on very sensitive places Bunny thought with a shudder that must have hurt when he saw the deep cuts on her ears and the pads of her paws when she was bandaged up he made her go for a was so her fur looked snow white again instead of the horrifying blood soaked look it had now and was very pleased when she came out with white fur she looked almost back to normal minus a few casts and bandages which would heal quickly it could have been ten times worse Bunny thought sadly but she shouldn't have gotten hurt at all I should have protected her like I promised her mother Grace and again as if reading his mind she said

'There was nothing you could have done dad this isn't your fault' he shook his head and said

'Yes it is I should have seen this coming and prevented it I also blame Jack I mean if he hadn't traded you to Pitch for his memories you wouldn't have been hurt I mean I know he helped us in the final but still I don't think he should have become a guardian' he said angrily but was confused when Snowdrop sent him an exasperated look of annoyance, confusion and anger

'Is that what you and the rest of the guardians think what happened' she asked

'Well yeah that's what happened why?' He asked confused at the shocked look on her face

'Right Phil I need you to gather all the guardians near the fire I need to tell them all something' she asked the nearby yeti who nodded

When all the guardians had gathered in the room with the fire that was sometimes called the living room Snow sat down and said

'I wanted to fully explain what happened with Jack these past few days so you all understand and I think we should fill Sandy in too' they all nodded and Sandy nodded also he was wondering what happened when he died too so Snow let the guardians explain their side first then she explained her side and told them how Pitch controlled and manipulated Jack and how he saved her life and fixed her up and helped her when she was finished all the guardians shared guilty looks and they all apologised to Jack for doubting him and thinking the worst and Bunny also thanked Jack for helping Snow when she was hurt but then they all had to go back to their homes to repair from the damage Pitch caused Bunny shouted at his daughter

'Come on Snow we need to go home and fix everything that Pitch and his nightmares broke' Snow nodded but first went over Jack and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush blue and for Bunny to glare at his daughter then drag her into a tunnel while the other guardian's laughed and Jack collapsed into the nearest chair something told him everything was going to be ok from now on.

**So how did you like it? This story will only be about nine chapters long all around about a thousand or so words each and I'm going to upload them all tonight because I literally couldn't stop writing so they'll all be posted in the next couple of hours check out my other stories and please comment, favourite and follow not only my story but me as a writer it means a lot and it does help.**

**Camhopsmith out**


End file.
